Doctor Whooves: The Doc n' Jack Adventures
by Mugan Von Hellscream
Summary: Just before the 10th can regenerate into the 11th Doctor, the TARDIS is sent careening out of control. Desperate, injured, and almost completely debilitated the Doctor manages to save himself and the TARDIS, but as black and gold clouds his vision he is unaware of how drastic the changes in his life will be. Update: 6/6/13. Finally decided that his companion is gonna be Applejack.
1. Pilot

Doctor Whooves

(Pilot Chapter)  
The Last Song Interrupted...

By Mugan Von Hellscream.

Entering a new fandom might be the thing I need to jump start me again. I hope all of you enjoy.

Disclaimers: where they are due, and as always I am sorry for so many delays.

"I don't want to go..."

That's what I was saying when the TARDIS suddenly shook in the middle of my regeneration. I flew into the console and grabbed hold for dear life, my eyes going wide. "No! Not now!"

I pull myself around and looked at the swiveling monitor. "What!?"

Readings I had never seen before appeared and my mouth fell open, but not even a second later slammed shut as a jolt of pain raced across my nervous system. I was instantly reminded I was still in the middle of my regeneration. I had little time to fix what was wrong. I toggled some switches and flipped some levers, and turned the dials counter clock wise, though countering a wise clock sounds absolut- Argh! No time for random thoughts!

And with that I slammed my hand on the red springy button.

The TARDIS jerked with such a force I was sent flying into the wall near the door. I gasped in pain, I'm pretty sure my rib cage just shattered, thank the Vortex I was about to regenerate. The TARDIS jerked and tumbled and spun away in all directions and suddenly there was an impact like smashing through a brick wall, I was sent flying towards the console again and barely kept from being smashed against the control boards.

I had barely a moment to look at the swiveling monitor which had turned to face me with the sudden impact. "V-void space!?" I gasped out just before another smashing impact I flew back and this time I hit the door, and I thanked my previous selves for making the door open inward instead of outward. There was a moment of pure silence and no motion I realized that for a moment that I was floating in the air, like there was no gravity within the TARDIS. And then I slammed to the floor and my vision almost blacked out again.

The only thing that kept me from it was the sudden toll of the cloister bell. I tried to crawl to the console but my left arm was facing an entirely unnatural position and my legs were not responding. The bell began to ring with an even more sense of urgency.

The TARDIS was screaming in my mind and I knew that if I didn't do anything soon we would both perish. There was a moment of almost complete hopelessness... and that's when it happened. The TARDIS jerked again and I was airborne, and for a moment, not even a second, all time stood still. My sonic was right within reach, floating right next to my face and I could see the console and monitor.

Then I was flying towards the console, sonic in between my teeth. I reached out with my right arm and grabbed a hold of the swiveling monitor. There was a sudden jerk and a pop, and my right arm dislocated, but I still held my grip. There was only one thing to do, here. The sonic fell from my mouth onto the black and blue toggle switch and I let go of the monitor and with a flail of my arm, I grabbed the green jiggly lever.

I was flying towards the wall once more, lever in my suddenly broken hand, but I had done it. The cloister bell stopped and the TARDIS's scream died in my mind. I smiled at her, we were going to be Ok.

The TARDIS crashed into world below and I met the wall. The last thing I saw before I blacked out, was the brightest gold light I had ever seen.

(A/N: From here on out, except for some other specific moment the rest of the story will be told like a normal. Also I realized after some sleep I should at least add a bit more.)

**Hours later... **

There was smoke and sparks billowing out of the TARDIS console, and as cables swung back and forth like the swinging pendulum the Doctor finally opened his eyes. There was a moment of silence and then a sharp in take of breath. "I'm alive..." He whispered in surprise and his eyes widened even further at the sound of his voice. It was exactly the same. "I'm... I'm still alive... I'm still me!?"

The Doctor then frowned, something was off though, a lot of somethings actually. The Doctor ran his teeth across his teeth and his frowned deepened.

"_New teeth... a lot of new teeth, a lot of new BIG teeth. I mean these thing are huge!__" _He thought in slight apprehension. _"They're incredibly flat, not a single incisor or bicuspid..."_

"Alright... this is new... " He spoke aloud. "My body regenerated... sorta... my voice is still the same so maybe the same vocal cords... but my essence is still the same. Literally same man, new face." He tried to raise himself up onto his hands and knees and as he set his hands onto the floor of the TARDIS a sound was made that made his eyebrow raise. "Clop?... Did I just clop!?" His eyes went to his hand only to not find one there. In its place was a hoof. A hoof.

A hoof that was connected to his arm, which was covered in chestnut brown hair. "...What?" The Doctor shot to his feet only to find himself on all fours and multiple clopping sounds "What!?" He turned his head to look at himself and his jaw dropped, his entire body was covered in a coat of chest nut brown hair. His legs as far as he could see were just like his arms, and there was a tail swinging agitatedly on his rear.

A creaking noise caused him to swing his head around, and the swiveling monitor fell on to the console its screen black and reflective. He took a hesitant step forward and peered into the screen. An Equine face stared back at him.

"WHAT!?"


	2. Chapter 2

Doctor Whooves

The Last Song Interrupted...

By Mugan Von Hellscream.

The Doctor stared at his new face with wide eyes. Ever so slowly he brought his right hand toward- "Hoof," He muttered as the appendage touched his cheek. "Got to remember that." His eyes drifted all around the reflection taking in his strange and new appearance. "In all my years I have never heard of a Time Lord turning into an entirely different species." The Doctor pulled down on his cheek and leaned in close to take a better look at his eye. "Gender swapping every now and then, maybe even an extra limp or not having all of your appendages but this..." He whispered as he released his cheek. "This is something entirely new..."

"That's Fantastic!" He said brightly. "Ooh, haven't said that in a while." The Doctor stretched his arm forward and gazed at it with an amazed expression. "I'm some sorta equine... maybe a horse?" His eyes flickered back towards the monitor and then back at his arm. "No, no... A bit too small for a horse..." The Time Lord's face took on a look of realization. "Maybe a pony?"

He then grabbed at his cheeks and pulled. "I also seem to be a bit stretchy." He then let go and looked surprised at his hoofs. "Well that's interesting." Looking down he spotted his sonic screwdriver and reaching for it he picked it up. "I can still pick up things without appose able digests. I wonder how that's done... maybe some kind off biological adhesive? Oh, maybe its a kinda of energy field, I do feel something odd in..."

The Doctor's thought was cut off by a sudden shower of sparks from above his head. "Oh dear, I'm sorry girl, do you need my help or would you rather I leave?" The door to the TARDIS swung open in response. "Alright, I'll be back in a few hours." He went to put his screw driver into the pocket of his jacket and blinked in surprise. "Huh, would you look at that, my jacket modified to match my new body, though I do seem to not be wearing pants." With a shrug the Doctor made his way towards out of his TARDIS and out into what appeared to be a barn. There was a snap and looking behind him he could see that the door of the TARDIS had closed. That was when he noticed the debris around his ship. There where pieces of wood scattered here and there, some appearing to have been painted red.

"

Looking up the Doctor winced. "Oh dear," He muttered staring at the TARDIS shaped hole in the roof of the barn. "I'm gonna have to fix for that." He said with a sigh. The Doctor then gazed through the hole towards the night sky above and smiled. "Though on the bright side whoever owns this barn may appreciate a skylight."

With one last look at the hole the Doctor made his way out of the barn and into the farmland outside. His eyes widened slightly as he looked around. There where apple bearing trees as far as the eye could see. "This is a rather large apple orchard." He said out loud.

"Yep and yur trespassin'." A voice, distinctively female, said in reply.

The Doctor spun around in slight surprise and a sheepish grin came to his face. "Ah yes it would appear that way young..." He voice trailed off as the Time Lords eyes settled on the being before him. It was another pony similar in appearance to the form he had currently. She was just a little shorter than he was, with an orange coat and a blonde mane tied at the end with a red band. The mare had bright green eyes with white freckles just underneath and to the side. She was currently wearing a heavy looking saddle and atop her head rested an old and worn brown stetson hat.

Time seemed to stand still for a moment as the mares image became imprinted in his mind. She was the first being he had seen in this new body, and while his essence was still that of his previously human form, it seemed that the process was happening again, another first for Time Lord regeneration.

"Uh, you alright there?" The orange mare spoke with a raised eyebrow.

The Doctor blinked his eyes and a dreamy look came to his face. "Oh you beautiful thing you..." he muttered softly.

"Wha was that?" She asked in leaning in. "I didin' quite hear ya."

"Oh right!" The Doctor said shaking his head and smiling brightly. "Where was I... Ah yes. Before we go any further I have to apologize. You see I didn't actually plan on coming here." The mare frowned for a moment before looking him straight in the eyes. The Doctor nearly jumped in surprise as he felt a small amount of psychic energy being released from the mare. It swiftly traveled between them and the Doctor felt a probe brush against his mind. He could tell straight away that she had no ill intent and waited to see what she was trying to accomplish.

The mare suddenly seemed to relax a bit and a small smile came to her face. "Well, I can tell yur not lying bout that," She said confidently. "I can see it just by looking in your eyes."

The Doctor's grin widened a little in realization. She was trying to figure out if he was being truthful, and from the looks of it, was unaware of the true nature of her gift, probably passing it off as gut instincts. "Well, thank you for believing me."

"Well, I see no harm done if you just wandered onto the farm by mistake," She said with a smile. "I can walk you out and towards the road into town if you want."

With a wince the Doctor raised a hoof towards the back of his neck. "Well, there something else I probably should have mentioned. You see I was uh flying when I crashed here."

The mare raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Ya don't look like a Pegasus pony."

"Well you see I..." The Doctor paused his thought and then asked. "Did you say... a Pegasus?"

"Uh... yes." She said with a confused expression.

"Huh, the Human's were actually onto something with that one..." The Doctor muttered to himself before continuing his previous thought. "As I was saying I was actually using my flying machine when I lost control and came crashing down here.

"Oh my, are ya alright?" She asked in concern. "What happened did yur balloon get a tear in it or somethin?"

"Um, yes something like that." The Time Lord said quickly. He could use that, he thought, play the TARDIS off like some kinda really strange balloon basket.

"Well, where did you crash?" She said looking out towards the fields. "I can help you get it somewhere safe and out of the way."

The Doctor winced again and in a shaky voice replied. "Oh, It only about 10 yards..."

The mare looked around with an eyebrow raised in confusion. "But I don't see it no where..."

"...behind me." The Doctor finished his right hoof behind his head.

The Mare turned to look at him and froze. Behind the Time Lord in front of her was the barn... which was only 3 yards behind him. Her eyes widened in realization and she ran past the Doctor and into the barn.

The Doctor bit his lip and turned to look after her. Not even a moment later a loud exclamation reached his ears.

"AH, HORSE SHIT!"

The Doctor suddenly couldn't decide wither to wince at the situation he found himself in or to laugh at the pony's choice of words.


End file.
